the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JamberLuv4ever/I'm Latching Onto You...
Hey guys! So, for my blog, I decided to attempt a creepypasta. So, here it is. You lift my heart up; When the rest of me is down. You're running. Far, far from anything. Escaping reality. Driving your conscious into believing your gone, though you're just beginning to enter. Entering the prison that is him. You're still ruinning. So close. And, no. You're not there yet. In fact, you never even began to run. Never descended from your original standing place. Something cold hits you. Hard. Falling to the ground, you grab your head, crippled, bawling. "Shh.." he whispers, and lifts you up. And you, you enchant me; Even when you're not around. The police had told you about this. His recent files. How he was beginning to drive himself crazy. Slowly, little by little. Ever cell was becoming poisoned by the venom that was you. He was crazy. Because you you. All your fault. Your sick, twisted way of being drove him to his madness. If there are boundaries; I will try to knock them down.. You had been locked up. Kept from everyone else. You couldn't drive anyone else to their madness. It was too dangerous. Soundly asleep, you hear a noise. Effortlessly, you lift your head, curious. There is a blinding light. You can't breathe. Your lungs, caving in. But, you know it's him. He carelessly drags you, a physchotic smile dancing on his lips. I'm latching all day; Now I know what I have found. He had trapped you in a room, a dark, cold, dungeon-like room. Rusty, sharp, and foul odored. Your eyes, filled with fear. He knew. Yet, he molded a metal rod. Shaped with his initials, he dipped it into the fire. Swiftly, he lifted up your shirt, the scorching metal eating the layer of skin, permanently marking his ownership. You cried out in pain. "No one can hear you, darling..." he strokes your hair. "I feel we're close enough; I wanna lock in your love. (2x) You're now in a different room. "Open." he commands. You do as told. No more pain. No more. So much pain.. A golden, bland tasting liquid dribbles onto your lips. You swallow. In a few short moments, your eyelids feel heavy, and he's unbuckling his pants.. "Now I've got you in my space; I won't let go of you... He really did it. You're bare, exposed, and cold, shivering. Your innocence stolen. That psychotic smile, it's back. Oh no, oh no.. He cradles you, and whispers into your ear. You cringe, yet remain still, you can't afford more bruises.. You have to escape. You have to. While he's gone, you look around. Finally, you find an opening. It's a long shot, though. Who cares, as long as you get out. Run. Run farther. Farther, still. Then, you stop. He's there. He's coming. He's here. He stabs your stomach, and your breath catches. You clutch your stomach, the pain unbearable. He smiles, and holds you. "You're mine now..." he simply states. "I've got you shackled in my embrace; I'm latching onto you... Category:Blog posts